


A Kingdom in Peril

by kattoria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattoria/pseuds/kattoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNK Medieval AU<br/>Ymir is the leader of a rebel group seeking to overthrow the King. She kidnaps Historia, -the bastard daughter of the King- and uses her to secure the thrown.<br/>Jean Kirschtein is a young knight with only a few more grudge jobs to finish before they let him become a full-fledged member of the Knight's Legion, a well-known and rarely respected group of knights that directly protect the King. However, when war visits, he isn't sure this is the life he was promised.<br/>Armin Arlert says goodbye to his friends, Eren and Mikasa, and travels to the capitol city, Sina, in order to take up position as Hange Zoe's apprentice. Thinking it would be nothing more than research in the library, he's surprised when he realizes that he got himself into something much bigger.<br/>Betrayal, love, war and suspense; hopefully, you'll enjoy reading it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historia

It was dark, the kingdom was at ease.  
For a time.  
Historia stood outside of her home, staring up at the dark, shrouded faces of the men that surrounded her. "No, no! Please, take her! I don't want her! I've told no one!" Her mother screamed, groveling at the feet of one of the men. "Kill her." His voice was cold, and someone grabbed the girl's mother. She screamed, but her voice quieted when they slit her throat.  
She stumbled back, falling and staring up at the men who had just slaughtered her mother. "Mother--" she choked out.  
"Historia." She heard from the same voice who had previously given the order to kill her mother. The girl looked up, eyes wide and innocent. "Do you wish to live?"  
She nodded quickly, feeling too small to speak to such a man. "Very well. You--"  
His voice was cut off when one of the other men yelled, "YOUR HIGHNESS! TO SAFETY!"  
Swords clanged against each other and there was a hearty laughter that rang out over all of them.  
"If only I knew you would led us to her so quickly, m'lord." A mocking voice called out over the sounds of fighting. Historia looked up to see a woman striding over to the man. Her gait was somewhat masculine, but also graceful and in a way that commanded people to part in front of her. Quickly, the others assembled in front of him, swords drawn. She put up her hands, showing that her own sword was sheathed. "You really should have been more discreet about this. But now," the woman turned to Historia, smiling widely, "there's not much you can do."  
With a smile, she grabbed Historia's arm and pulled her to her feet. It was a surprisingly gentle gesture, as if she had no reason to hurt the girl.  
"Ymir, you will not take her." The man being protected said, voice deep and stern.  
"Or what?" The woman holding Historia asked, voice sounding rather bored with his hallow threat.  
"My men will track you down."  
"My people will kill them. Come, Historia." She was dragged away to a black horse, and pushed onto the saddle in front of a man. "Bertolt, ride quickly. Don't let her get away." The woman, Ymir, smiled at Historia. "Think of a new name, princess."  
The horse was spurred into a gallop, and Ymir's laughter was loud as she pulled out her own sword.  
"Now the fun begins."


	2. Jean

Jean Kirschtein didn't work hard for almost three years to end up being stuck with training the recruits.  
Jean most certainly didn't work hard for almost three years so he could miss dinner because he had to train the recruits.  
Sighing heavily, he walked over to one of the youngest boys. "You have to hold your arm closer to your body-- no, now you look like a chicken just-- Like this, okay?" He demonstrated the proper way to hold sword and nodded slowly when the boy did it properly.   
The kid lost the near perfect stance when he jumped onto the training dummy and began to slash it it wildly with his wooden sword. Sighing again, he ran a hand through his hair and stalked off to the soldiers who were resting in the shade. It was a day-off for everyone except for Jean, the newest almost-member of the Knight's Legion.   
"Having fun, horseface?" Eld asked, taking a swig of wine. Glaring at his superior, he sat down next to Petra who patted his shoulder lightly. "Everyone goes through this job. It's over in a couple of weeks and then you're a full-fledged member of the Knight's Legion." She said cheerily.  
"Couple of weeks..." Jean huffed, "None of these kids even know how to hold a sword. How am I supposed to teach them anything?"   
He glanced at the kids, some were as young as twelve. The age minimum kept getting lower. With the promise of your family getting reduced taxes, the idea of being a soldier seduced many young men and boys. Taxes grew each yeah, all thanks to Ymir's People and their constant raids.  
"You can't." Eld said, "They're too young to teach. Maybe a few of 'em will learn how to parry a blow, but the rest... one step into real combat and they're done for."   
Petra sighed, "That's why they're being trained... Oluo was even worse at this, so don't worry Jean." She smiled.   
There was a scream, and Jean groaned. "Teacher!" Someone yelled. With yet another sigh, Jean stood up and left to go see what the recruits had done this time.


	3. Armin

"We'll never get anything with this..." Eren sighed, setting down the coins on the table. Mikasa shook her head, "You need to look for work." She said, stabbing a needle through fabric again. She cursed quietly when she pricked her finger. "I have looked for work. My only other option is becoming a soldier." He leaned against the wall.  
She shook her head, "You hate the soldiers."  
"Of course I do. They do nothing but sit around and flaunt their fancy gear while they let the small towns get raided and burned." He crossed his arms and stared out of the window. "But taxes are so high..."  
Just then, Armin walked in. His arms overloaded with books, he dropped them all on the table. "Any luck?" Mikasa asked. The blonde boy shrugged, "I heard that in the capital, Sina, they have a great big library; much bigger than the one we have here... Apparently, Hange Zoe is looking for an apprentice to take over control while she leaves with the Knight's Legion to to find Ymir's People. Apparently, they captured someone important."  
"In Sina? You'd think they'd appoint one of those royals..." Eren inquired.  
Armin shook his head. "The castle is on lock down. Only the knights and the doctor get in. The royals don't get out. It's for their safety."   
"My father..." Eren added quietly. His father was the doctor, the best in Marose. He regularly went to the castle to tend to the sickly young prince, Marco. He hadn't been back in a few months since the raids began to get worse and the royals decided it would be safer if he stayed there.  
Yes, as a doctor to the royal family, the Jaeger household did get paid for Grisha's work. However, his compensation hardly paid for taxes, let alone food and clothing.  
"Do you really think you could make a living in Sina as Hange's apprentice?" Mikasa asked quietly. Armin nodded, putting the books in a neat stack.   
"Then you should go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now the introductions are over. No more short chapters, I hope!


End file.
